No sabía que estaba embarazada
by gCosahi
Summary: Sin Síntomas.  Sin aumento de peso.  Sin antojos.


De repente, ayer pensaba escribir un fanfiction, después de mucho tiempo de retiro. Pensaba, también, que sería de Harry Potter... pero no pensé que fuera a ser de Glee y mucho menos haciendo crossover con I didn't know I was pregnant... disfrútenlo. Dejen comentarios...

Disclaimer: Lo único de esta historia que realmente me pertenece es la historia en sí, por lo que los personajes de glee y el programa I didn't know I was pregant, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Sin fines de lucro.

**NO SABÍA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA**

¿Cómo es posible que una mujer no sepa que está embarazada?

Sin síntomas

Sin aumento de peso

Sin saberlo

Rachel Berry (nombre artístico) fue aceptada en la nueva obra musical de Broadway que se estrenaría en otoño y duraría nueve meses con dos presentaciones diarias, ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si dicha obra tendría éxito; pero algo en su interior le decía que sí, que todo saldría bien, pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones tal vez fueran los tacos que comió la noche anterior, los cuales estaba a punto de vomitar.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Finn preocupado, asomando la cabeza a la puerta del baño, cuya escena era más que obvia su esposa estaba recargada en el retrete vomitando.

-Sí. Ya sabes qué me pasa…

-Rachel es un manojo de nervios antes de cualquier estreno de sus obras, por eso no sospeché nada. –dijo el hombre frente a las cámaras.

-No de veras, a la ingrata no se le notó nada. –dijo Quinn Fabrey ante las cámaras-. ¡No como a mí! ¡Yo tuve que renunciar a mi uniforme y la desgraciada no salió del teatro, los periódicos la enaltecieron por su muy realista y _convinciente_ actuación! Hazme el fregado favor.

-Disculpe, señorita. –dijo el floor manager-. Este es un programa que se transmite en horario familiar, por favor, evite las groserías.

Reachel Berry interpretaba a una mujer embarazada en su obra, realizada por los productores con intención de donar las ganancias para ayudar a las mamás menos afortunadas.

Reachel sigue yendo a sus ensayos, incluso tomó un curso profiláctico para el parto, pensando en la utilidad que éste tendría para su obra, pero sin saber lo realmente útil que le sería en la vida real.

El público amaba su actuación. Algunos opinaban después de ver la obra que realmente la veían tan radiante o incluso más que a una verdadera embarazada. Lo que le valió a Rachel Berry, en los periódicos, ser la mejor actriz de la temporada.

-Yo pensé que los tobillos se me hinchaban por la panza de utilería que llevaba y además por todo el tiempo que tenía que estar parada. –dice Rachel.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que estaba embarazada? Sé que lo hacen como conejos, pero según estaban tomando anticonceptivos y usando preservativos. –comenta Kurt, coprotagonista de la obra.

-¿Y no puede decir, señor Hummel, Rachel tuvo antojos? –preguntó el floor manager, un poco incómodo por el comentario anterior.

-Pues lo que se dice, antojo-antojo, no. –comentó Kurt y se cruza de piernas-. Pero sí se la pasaba tragando todo lo que había en la mesa, según ella para mantenerse en personaje. –dijo-. Pero lo que más se le veía en las manos y la boca era el café.

-Sí, subí un par de kilos, pero pensé que era por lo que había comido para comprender a las embarazadas, ya sabe, comía de esto, un poco de aquello.

-¿Un par de kilos, que no fueron…? –preguntó Finn, pero Rachel le dio un codazo.

El público que llenaba el teatro no podía estar más conmovido por la actuación de Rachel. La escena había acabado y el telón había caído. Rachel se movía con dificultad.

-¿Rachel, estás bien? –preguntó Kurt.

-Sí. Me duele mucho la panza, siento las piernas de gelatina. –comentó, se llevó las manos al vientre-. Me siento como la mujer de mi papel. Estoy muy en personaje.

Rachel y Kurt volvieron a la escena.

-Yo estaba ya en la cama de hospital ficticia. –dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

El personaje de Rachel entra el labor de parto y Rachel lo hace al mismo tiempo, sin saberlo. Los gemidos dolorosos de Rachel llenaron toda la sala.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamó Rachel.

-Que profesional te ves, de veras parece que sientes dolor. –susurró Kurt.

-Es que de veras me duele. –dijo.

-Sí, yo estaba ahí, en la verdadera primera fila. Fui carne de cañón… o más bien el incauto enfrente del cañón cuya mecha ya casi se agotaba. –dijo Kurt de forma dramática.

Kurt siguiendo la más antigua regla del teatro… ¿rómpete una pierna? Nah, el show debe continuar, siguió con su papel de médico profesional gineco-obstetra a recibir al bebé de mentiras.

-Sangre, Rachel, tienes manchas de sangre de a de veras. –dijo Kurt impresionado.

-¿Qué? –Rachel se inclinó un poco sobre sus codos y preguntó impresionada, según los guiones y los cientos de representaciones que había hecho, no debía de haber sangre, tampoco sangre de verdad.

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico? –preguntó Kurt, viendo cómo la cara de Rachel parecía asustada.

-No, el show debe… cont…continuar. –dijo Rachel, adolorida, Kurt asintió.

-Puje señora… -dijo Kurt en personaje.

-Obedecí la orden del personaje de Kurt. –dijo Rachel-. Y hacerlo fue como descubrir la verdad, el dolor desapareció mientras pujaba. –luego miró directo a la cámara-. Mujeres, cuando el doctor les diga que pujen, sin excusas, pujen.

Y Rachel pujó, y al hacerlo sintió un gran alivio.

-Espera, Rachel, me vas a tumbar. –susurró Kurt al oído de su amiga.

-No… puedo… Kurt. –expresó ella con voz baja-. Si no supiera que no estoy embarazada, juraría lo contrario.

Cuando Rachel soltó a Kurt, éste, siguiendo en su personaje, fue a checar a ver si había "avanzado".

-¡Y oh, sí que había avanzado! –exclamó Kurt a las cámaras-. Entonces, no me cupieron dudas. –dijo seriamente-. Había estudiado a los gineco-obstetras… ¡Rachel estaba pariendo en plena escena!

-A mí sí me cupo la duda cuando vi la cara que puso Kurt, en todas las presentaciones a las que había asistido antes, nunca puso la cara pálida y asustada que había puesto en aquella presentación. –comentó Finn.

Mientras que Rachel seguía pujando cada dos minutos, Kurt se quedó ahí, tragándose un nudo de la garganta esperando lo inevitable: él recibiría al bebé, a un bebé de verdad, pequeño, rosado, delicado…

-… y viscoso. –terminó la descripción Kurt para las cámaras.

Kurt, el actor, recibió a un pequeño de tres kilos y medio, de 55 centímetros de largo, que lloró al dar su gran salida y llega a este mundo.

El público dio grandes ovaciones por la magnífica actuación y veracidad de la misma.

Minutos más tarde llegó el cuerpo médico para atender a Rachel y al pequeño triunfador, quien no presentó ningún síntoma adverso, aún cuando su madre no llevó citas prenatales.

-Ryan es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida. –dijo el orgulloso papá, quien tiene a su hijo en el regazo.

-De veras, estoy muy agradecida porque Ryan haya llegado muy sano. –dijo-. Tomando en cuenta que fumé y bebí, eventualmente, pero sí es de preocupar, y también tomando que las únicas citas prenatales que llevé fueron las que actué.


End file.
